Derek's Girl
by wingz of an angel
Summary: Just something that I wrote in Chinese. It's about Derek being possessive and jealous and cute. There is a new kid at his highschool and he needs to learn some things. Dasey. Enjoy and Review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hola everybody. This idea seized me while I was sitting bored in Chinese class. Anyway, I like how this turned out but I don't know whether it should be a oneshot or a twoshot. So, after reading this, review and tell me what you think, and what it should be. I will then post another AN to say whether or not I will continue this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but it would be amazing if I did!

Derek's Girl

Casey McDonald was confused. Since moving to London, not one guy had even given her a backwards glance, and this was confusing to her. She was by no means vain, but she considered herself pretty, and she couldn't figure out why no guys liked her. At her old school in Toronto, she was popular, had plenty of dates, all the guys loved her and all the girls wanted to be her. So why could she not get even a single date?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard Allen was new to the London highschool. He had just moved from New York and was just getting acquainted with the social rules of "Derek's" highschool. He hadn't actually met the great Derek Venturi yet, but people were filling him in and he already knew a lot about him. For example, he knew that Derek was the captain of the Hockey team and that girls practically fall at his feet. He also knew that Derek had a step-sister named Casey and that she was way hot.

Speaking of Casey, Richard, after seeing her on his first day of school, made it his goal to take her out. Once again, speaking of Casey, she was, in fact, walking down the hall towards him at that very moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi. I'm Richard."

"Oh! Um, hi?"

"I just saw you walking alone and I thought I would introduce myself."

"Then, um, I'm Casey. You're the new kid right? The American?"

"Haha. Yep, that's me."

"Oh, cool. My dad lives in New York."

"That's where I'm from."

_Riiiing. Riiiing._

"That's the bell. I have to go. Nice to meet you Richard."

"You too."

"Bye."

"Casey! Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I was wondering… if you would like to go out with me on Saturday night?"

"Go out? With you? Sure!"

"Sweet! Um, I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Sure! Bye Richard! Come sit with me at lunch."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek Venturi was annoyed. Like seriously annoyed. Sure, the kid was new but he had some stuff to learn. And he had one thing that he needed to learn fast.

No one messes with Derek Venturi or anything belonging to him, especially not his girl. And Casey McDonald, well she was Derek's girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of this story. I had meant to make it a two-shot after getting those reviews, but I am happy with it as it is and I don't want to change it so it will probably be either a threeshot or a multichapter story. Anyways, sorry for the extremely long wait. Enjoy and review!**

Casey McDonald was hurt and confused and ticked off and annoyed and so many other things. She was so looking forward to her date with Richard, that she had even told her family about it. For the most part, excluding Derek of course, they were happy for her. She even heard her mom say something like "It's about time" under her breath. After her big announcement at dinner, she went upstairs to finish her homework just like every other night. When she woke up the next morning, she was really excited about seeing Richard and sitting with him at lunch, especially so that she could show him off to Emily and everyone else at her school. But on Friday she noticed that something was kind of off with Richard. He still talked with her and sat with her at lunch, but he was kind of aloof and he kept looking around like someone was watching him or something. But Casey brushed it off and began thinking about what to wear on her date the next night. On Saturday morning, she slept in until 9, completed all of her homework, took an hour long shower, curled her hair, did her nails, did her makeup, changed her outfit at least three times, and finally sat down on her bed to read until Richard showed up. But she sat there and when it was 7 she went downstairs to wait. And she still sat there and when it was 8 she turned on the TV to wait. And she still sat there and, finally, when Nora and George came home from their monthly date at 11, she was asleep on the couch with the TV on and her jacket still right by the door where it was when they left. They woke her up and sent her to bed and now it is Sunday morning and Casey doesn't know what is going on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't get it, Liz. He was so excited that I agreed to go out with him, but then he started acting weird, and then he just totally stood me up! What did I do?"

"Maybe it's not you. Maybe he just is a jerk who enjoys asking out pretty girls and then standing them up. Maybe he is a rapist! You should be lucky."

"Lucky what? Lucky that a high school boy doesn't think I am pretty enough to be raped?"

"Casey! Listen to what you just said! Is he that great of a guy that you would say that about yourself? Maybe he just decided that he prefers to keep his face intact…"

"What do you mean?"

"Um… did I say something? I mean maybe he just doesn't like you anymore?"

"Yeah right. Good try Liz, but you are a McDonald, and as such you can't lie. What do you know?"

"Derekhasbeeninlovewithyousincewemovedinandheisverypossessiveandjealouswhichiswhynoguyshaveaskedyououtbecausetheyaretooscaredofwhathewilldotohim. HetoldthemonthefirstdayyougotherethatyouwerehisandeverybodyknowsnottomesswithwhatbelongstoDerekVenturi. So…"

"Lizzie. Slow. Down. I can't understand you when you speak that fast. Tell me what happened, slowly."

"Derek likes you and always has, so he told the guys at school not to ask you out because you are 'his girl' and he is jealous and possessive so no one will mess with him because they are too scared of what he will do to them. But Richard didn't know about any of that because he is new. So Derek might have threatened him a little… okay, a lot."

"Der-ek!"

"Yes princess? You rang?"

"Ugh! How could you?"

"Um… I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Whatever!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie McDonald-Venturi was exasperated. Her sister Casey could be such an airheaded pain. But she loved her. Why else would she listen to her sister's continuous rambling? Anyway, Casey was obviously in love with Derek, and Derek had told Marti who had told Lizzie that he was in love with Casey, so Lizzie couldn't understand why they couldn't stop fighting and just get together already?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, I sense the onslaught of a heated argument and possibly even the release of a little sexual tension, so I'm gonna go."

"Huh?"

"Bye!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek Venturi was really close to losing it. Somehow, Lizzie had found out about his feelings for Casey and about the "conversation" he had with Richard Allen. And for some reason, she told Casey and at that very moment, Casey was standing in front of him looking incredibly mad and flushed and sweaty and totally hot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marti Venturi was disgusted. She was mature for her age, so she could recognize what was happening between her two oldest siblings, but she wasn't that mature and still thought boys had cooties. However, she was disgusted because they so obviously liked each other, but they were both to stupid to even begin to think that the other person might return their feelings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could you? I haven't been on a date with anyone since moving here and I was so happy when Richard asked me out."

"But no. Any amount of happiness that I could have possible had, you had to ruin. Why couldn't you just leave me alone?"

"Trust me princess, I did you a favor. He only wanted to go out with you because you are hot."

"Huh?"

"I mean… because he thinks you are hot. Yeah."

"Whatever Derek. By the way, Lizzie told me something really interesting a few minutes ago."

"Is that so? What was that Nora? I guess your mom wants me! Bye!"

"Ugh! Derek! Is it so hard to just stay and talk about your feelings?"

"Um… yeah! Duh!"

"Whatever."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey McDonald was shocked. She was still annoyed at Derek, but she was mostly just shocked. Derek loved her? It didn't really seem like it. He was always being really immature and teasing her, kind of like boys did in elementary school when they had a crush.

Casey McDonald almost gave herself a heart attack. Derek did love her! She had loved him for a while, but she never in her wildest dreams imagined that he returned her feelings. However, Casey McDonald was her own woman, and Derek needed to learn that she belonged to no one. Not even him. (Even though she did think his possessiveness was kind of cute. But don't tell him that.)

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Ya'll. Sorry that it took forever for me to update, but I was so busy. I had SPIMUN and then we didn't have any spring break so I had no chance to write. I hadn't planned on also making this a Lizwin, but I guess it is. Enjoy, read and Review!**

Derek Venturi was embarrassed and ready to hit something, not Marti who had actually told Lizzie, and not Lizzie because Derek actually does love his youngest step-sister, but he still needed something to hit. So he grabs the first person that runs by… Edwin, and smacks him upside the head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"D! What was that for?!"

"Ed, you are not allowed to call me D. Only Ralph and Sammy can do that. And I needed to hit something and you were the first person I saw. Got a problem with it?"

"Nope. I'm good. But D, I mean, Derek, why did you need to hit something? Casey finally realise your feelings and turned you down? Poor big bro. But, as they say, Such is life."

"Since when did you become so philosophical? And how did you know?"

"Dude, it's obvious. And, for your information, I have always been philosophical, Lizzie just made me more so."

"Lizzie, huh? What was that about obvious feelings?"

"Uh. Haha. So funny bro. I'm gonna go do homework! Yeah, homework!"

"Edwin, you haven't done homework since the second grade."

"Never too late to start! Bye Derek!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marti Venturi was excited. It seemed too good to be true that both of her brothers would find love with both of her step-sisters. In fact, it might just be too good to be true. Just in case, Marti Venturi has decided that sometimes fate just needs a little push.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edwin Venturi was startled. He had feelings for Lizzie?! Where did those come from? It was all right teasing Derek about Casey, but once Derek started asking about Liz, it was a whole new ball game. Edwin Venturi, despite his enormous admiration for his older brother, decided not to follow in Derek's footsteps, and will tell Lizzie how he feels before someone else does it for him. Or someone else asks her out. Oh the thought!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Liz!"

"Edwin! I am doing homework! What do you need?"

"Um, can I talk to you?"

"I guess… about what?"

"Can we have this conversation in your room please? With the door closed?"

"Ooo… that's what she said!"

"Shut up Derek!" "Shut up Derek!"

"Sorry little bro and little… sis, but I just couldn't resist. Way too tempting."

"Ugh, whatever. Sure Ed, come here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie McDonald was curious. What could Edwin possibly want to talk about? Maybe he wanted to talk about what just happened between their older siblings? Strange. If that was the case, it was very strange indeed. They hadn't done that since they were 12 and now that they were freshmen, Lizzie assumed that Edwin thought they were too old to spy and hang out in the games closet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, um, Lizzie… I was thinking."

"You do that? Shocker!"

"Lizzie! I am trying to be serious!"

"Oh. Sorry. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Feelings."

"Really? Why are you talking to me? Why don't you talk to your girlfriend?"

"Oh, Susan? She broke up with me two days ago."

"Oh my goodness, Ed, I am so sorry."

"It's okay. I saw it coming. She said that she was tired of competing and that she couldn't take being second best anymore."

"Competing with whom? You didn't cheat on her, did you Ed?"

"Never! I would never cheat on a girlfriend!"

"Oh. Good. But who was she competing with?"

"Well, see I like this girl. Well, actually, I think I might love her. But, I don't have the slightest idea how she feels about me."

"That is a problem. Tell me about her."

"Well, she is beautiful, and smart and talented, and when I see her, her smile lights up the whole room."

"Awww. Who knew you were a romantic. Have you been reading Casey's books again?"

"No! I wasn't! I promise!"

"Sure. But anyway, it is obvious that you like this girl and even if you don't know how she feels, I think you should take a chance and ask her out. That way, if she says yes, you can get to know her better and if she says no, then you are no worse than before."

"Good idea! Thanks."

"No problem. Now leave so I can finish my homework."

"Okay."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Oh, and Liz, you are the girl."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie McDonald was floating on a cloud. Edwin liked her, possibly even loved her. She had always liked him, but she never thought, like her older sister, that he would return her feelings. But he doesn't know how she feels about him! That's okay for now. Lizzie hoped that Ed would take her advice and ask her out. While out, she could tell him her feelings and let him know that his feelings were reciprocated. Lizzie McDonald decided that it didn't even matter because at that moment, it is safe to say that she was the happiest girl alive.

**Review please! Sorry that it took so long!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I know that it has taken me a long time to update, and I know that this chapter is kind of short, but it is kind of a filler chapter/kind of not. I don't really know. Anyway, enjoy and please review.**

The Next Day (after all that Derek and Casey drama):

Derek Venturi had a plan. He knew that Casey was mad at him for threatening Ryan or Robert or whatever his name was. So, he decided that he needed to do something to show her just how much she really meant to him. As the most popular guy in school, Derek normally didn't stick to one girl for a very long time, and he most certainly didn't show feelings or engage in PDA. But he felt that Casey deserved it. After all, he had made her life miserable since his dad married her mom, and he loved her, so she was worth possibly sacrificing his status in high school. About that plan, Derek had stayed awake last night because he felt terrible about being mean to Casey. He had just been protecting his territory, and he didn't know that she resented him for it. So, he thought up a way to make it up to her, and hopefully, if everything went right, she would love him forever. He didn't know that she already loved him, but was a little upset about what happened with Richard. Probably, she would have forgiven him and told her how she felt, had he simply asked. But Derek is dramatic, and loves the spotlight, so he decided that his apology had to be elaborate and romantic, just for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Plan:

Get guys to ask her out and then record her reactions and replies. If she says yes to any of them, forget the plan and let Casey be happy. If she says no to all of them, proceed with step 2 of "The Plan".

Find a romantic song on the internet and practice it frantically for the school talent show (this is a big step because most people think Derek can't sing, and he thinks that the theater and talent shows are for nerds and drama geeks).

Perform the song at the talent show and dedicate it to Casey.

Hopefully, Casey will run at Derek and kiss him and tell him she loves him. Then Derek will ask her out and she will say yes and kiss him again (When he was writing out "The Plan" Derek let his imagination run a little too wild and that is what he came up with).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey McDonald was very apprehensive. She didn't know what was going to happen at school that day, and she thought that Derek giving her a ride to school was sweet, but awkward. They had sat there for about 5 minutes before Derek sighed and turned on his really loud music. Casey didn't like his music, but she figured that since he had given her a ride to school, the least she could do was listen to it without complaining. Actually the music wasn't that bad and she decided that she would have to ask Derek if she could borrow the cd from him later. Anyway, when she walked into the school, the glances that she received from people, mostly guys, were still there, but Casey was used to them. What was very strange was that a lot of guys were openly staring at her, even though Derek was right next to her. That was why she was apprehensive. She was receiving attention from boys, the night after she discovered that Derek was in love with her. In fact, one of them looked like they were going to come up and say talk to her, but she caught Derek glare at him and the guy looked away. Maybe things weren't going to change. Maybe she would still get appreciative looks from people, but nobody would do anything. Or, maybe she and Derek would get together and he would be jealous, and protective, and cute. She didn't know. Right at that moment, she also didn't care. Whatever happened, it (hopefully) wouldn't be too bad. Despite her peaceful approach to the situation, Casey was still apprehensive. It was going to be a very long day.

**So, it wasn't too bad was it? I kind of felt like I was rambling. Oh well. By the way, what did you think of the plan? I know that it made Derek a little O.O.C, but I thought that since he was "in love" he might act a little different. Anyways, R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Casey McDonald was, once again, confused. She was excited when Richard or whatever his name was asked her out. But now things were just getting weird. For the past two days, guys of all shapes, sizes, and social statuses have been approaching her and asking her out. Of course, she refused all of them. Sure they were all cute, well, most of them, but they just weren't Derek. Now that she knew how he felt about her, she couldn't and wasn't going to give him up.

* * *

Derek Venturi was relieved. He had implemented the first step of his plan two days ago and Casey had responded just as he hoped she would. She was polite but very firm as she rejected all of them, even the football players that Emily, Sam's girlfriend and Casey's best friend, thought were cute. Now it was just time for step 2. All he had to do was sign up for the talent show under an assumed name (He was thinking something along the lines of Kered Irutnev), find a sappy and romantic song, learn the song, learn to sing, and then serenade Casey at the talent show.

* * *

Two Weeks Later…

Casey McDonald and Derek Venturi were worried. Derek was worried that at the talent show tonight, because he was last, he would either make Casey fall asleep, or worse, she would laugh at him. Casey was worried because she noticed that Kered Irutnev was just Derek Venturi backwards and she didn't want Derek to do something stupid and make a fool of himself. However, Derek had learned from Sam and Emily, Dad and Nora, and even Edwin and Lizzie, that true love conquers it all. He hates that he sounds like a hallmark card or some cheesy line out of _The Princess Bride_ but he loves Casey and if she loves him back then nothing, not even the humiliation of singing a love song, could get in his way.

* * *

That Night…

"Hi everyone. My name is Derek Venturi. Most of you may know me either from being in your detention or from being the ones who got me there. Anyway, I signed up under the name of Kered Irutnev because I wanted to surprise someone who is here tonight. A few weeks ago, the girl of my dreams finally realized that I exist and that I have been trying to get her attention for a while. But, I messed up. I took her attention for granted and now I want to sing this to say that I'm sorry and I love you and, after all of this time, will you be mine?"

_They come and go_

_But they don't know_

_That you are my beautiful_

_I try to come_

_Closer with you_

_But they all say we won't make it through_

_But I'll be there forever_

_You will see that it's better_

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for you_

'_Til the end, the end of time_

_Please be mine_

_I'm in and out_

_Of love with you_

_Trying to find if it's really true_

_Na na na na_

_How can I_

_Prove my love?_

_If they all think I'm not good enough?_

_But I'll be there forever_

_You will see that it's better_

_All our hopes and our dreams_

_Will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for you_

'_Til the end, the end of time_

_Please be mine_

_Can't stop the rain from fallin'_

_Can't stop my heart from callin' you_

_It's callin' you_

_I can't stop the rain from fallin'_

_Can't stop my heart from callin' you_

_It's callin' you_

_But I'll be there forever_

_You will see that it's better_

_All my hopes and my dreams_

_Will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for you_

'_Til the end, the end of time_

_Please be mine_

**Hey guys. Wow. I was going through my hard drive, and I realised I never finished this up. Sorry. **** And I know that this doesn't completely finish it, but I felt that it should be separated into two chapters, so the last and final one is coming up in a few minutes/hours/days, I promise. Love you if you still read this. Sorry for the wait and R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Casey McDonald was very close to tears. What Derek just did was possibly the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her, and those tears were definitely tears of joy. But Derek, being the idiot boy that he is, misinterpreted the tears, and rushed off stage to apologize.

* * *

"I am so sorry Casey. I didn't realise that you hated me so much. Just ignore everything I just did. I'm sorry."

"I saw the Plan, Derek. And that was the nicest thing that anyone's ever done for me."

"You did?! Ugh, FML. But it was? Then why are you crying? Are those happy tears?"

"Haha. Yeah they are. And, I'm not going to attack you, but if you ask me out, I might say yes."

"Is that so? Interesting. I'll have to think about that one."

"Derek. You're pushing it."

"In that case, Case, because I love you more than food and hockey, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course you idiot. I love you too, more than dancing and homework."

"Casey McDonald just said that Derek Venturi is better than homework? Wow, you must really like me."

"Shut up and kiss me Derek."

"Gladly."

* * *

Derek Venturi was disappointed. This turned out to be the best night of his life, he now has an amazing girlfriend that he would do anything for, and it looks like Liz and Ed might be getting together soon. Of course, there would be the complications of telling the parents, and breaking the news to everyone at school, but that shouldn't be a problem. He is in love and couldn't care less about that stuff. Right now, all he can think about is Casey. Despite all this, he is disappointed. Sure his girlfriend is amazing, and the night turned out how he wanted it too, but she didn't attack him. Hopefully, in time, that would come, but Derek was disappointed, but not really. Funnily enough, he never would have thought that someone challenging his authority could turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to him. It all started when Richard Allen messed with Derek's girl. And now, Casey McDonald is Derek's girl.

**Finished!!! So now I get to go work on my other ones. Hopefully I'll have those finished before I die. Lol. Tell me what you think on the final product. I have to say that it's pretty cute, and I'm not biased. **** Love you guys for sticking with me even with the wait.**

**- Chels**


End file.
